


to remind us of days long ago

by saveourtiredhearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hannukah, M/M, and be happy, because I want them all to live in the tower, not compliant after winter soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveourtiredhearts/pseuds/saveourtiredhearts
Summary: This is un-beta'd, because I'm lazy. There will be more to come!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, because I'm lazy. There will be more to come!

There’s a large judaica store near stark tower, and Steve can't make himself go in.

He stops in front of the doors, once, twice, and looks in. It's nothing like he expected. Any judaica store in the twenties and thirties was small and well hidden.

Steve ends up, eventually, at a small store outside Manhattan. He’s not looking for it specifically, just wandering with his sketchbook under his arm, when his eyes are greeted with a blue awning that reads “Cohen’s Judaica”. There's a blue Star of David on the door, and several dreidels and menorahs in the window.

Steve goes in.

It’s small, almost stuffed to the brim with judaica of all sorts. He’s blindsided for a moment, blinking in the store’s lights.

A voice comes from his left. “Hi! Is there anything I can help you with?”

He looks, to find a petite young redhead with a pretty smile. She’s grinning up at him, and her light blue polo has a name tag that reads “TALIA”.

“I was, um,” He takes a moment to clear his throat. “I was looking for a hanukiah?”

Her grin, if possible grows even wider. “Just in time for the holidays!” she exclaims. “They’re this way. Were you thinking of anything specific, or…?” She trails off expectantly.

Steve shakes his head, even though it’s a lie. Bucky’s family had a menorah that had been passed down for generations. It was silver, and polished, with eight candleholders on long thin metal stems curving upright, and the shamash lifted high up in the middle. Two of the stems wobbled in place, and there were several dents in several places, each with their own story. He supposes it’s with what’s left of the Barnes family, a group of people he has not yet found the courage to talk to.

‘Talia’ seems to take his silence in stride, and leads him to a glass case full of hanukiahs. “People are drawn to all the funky new ones,” she says, waving at hanukiahs of wood, and clay, and different designs. One is of Noah’s ark, with the shamash on the head of a giraffe. “But I personally like the classics.” She picks out a key from the holder on her belt and unlocks the case. Carefully, she reaches in and draws out the very one that Steve had been stealing glances at.

It’s not unlike the one Bucky had. It’s shorter, with thinner stems and a wider base, but the design looks similar, even if it lacks the carved leaves and vines that had decorated the Barnes’ hanukiah. It’s simple and clean, and it almost hurts to look at.

“Okay,” says Steve, because there’s an ache in his chest all of a sudden. “I’ll take it.”

“Oh good,” says Talia. Fondly, she taps the bottom of the hanukiah. “I wanted this one to go to a good home. Do you want candles too? We have some that should fit.”

Steve nods, and carefully takes the hanukiah from her hands as she gives it to him. For a moment, he feels like he might drop it, and clutches it to his chest.

When he leaves the store, hanukiah in a box and candles in hand, Talia calls out “Shalom!” It’s almost impossible she hasn’t recognized him, given that he’s been on the news almost constantly since the attack of Washington D.C. But she hasn’t said a word, or asked for an autograph, and even now she doesn’t call out his name. Just a blessing and a goodbye, all in one.

  
He just manages to return the sentiment without his voice catching.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an Ashkenazi Jew who belongs to a conservative synagogue and very rarely goes to service. Although I went to Hebrew school for a number of years, I have forgotten most of what I learned. If I got anything wrong, please let me know!
> 
> As always, I'm yourblueeyedboys on tumblr. Come find me!


End file.
